familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Woolsey (1610-1698)
|long_name=George Woolsey (1610-1698) |alternative_names=Joris Woolsey+Joris Woolsy+Joris Wolsy+Joris Wolsie }} Descendants See: */descendants/ tab above *Descendants of George Woolsey (1610-1698)‎ Timeline *1610 - Born “George Woolsey, an English boy, born in 1610, had resided with his parents in Holland, say in Rotterdam. By tradition, he came over in a Dutch vessel with Dutch emigrants in 1623, only thirteen years old, and went to Plymouth, Massachusetts. After the Dutch advertisement, in 1647, when he was thirty-seven years old, he makes his first appearance in New York.” Source: New York Genealogical & Biographical Record; Book: 974.7 B2n: Vol: 3-4; PP: 128-129NOTE : There is some debate if in such a large town that it would be 6 years before christening a child. Some researchers believe that George was born in 1616 shortly before his christening. *1616 - Christened at Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, England "George Wolsey. In the register of the Church of St. Nicholas in Great Yarmouth are entered the baptisms of the following children of George Woolsey and FFrances, his wife:" 1. John Wolsey, 27 Oct 1611, son of George and ffraunces, 2. Robert Wolsey, 13 Mar 1613, son of George and ffraunces. 3. George Wolsey, 15 May 1616, son of George and ffraunces *c1623 - Moved to Rotterdam, Netherlands with parents. *1643 - Moved to New Amsterdam “It is said that George lived until 1668 at Stdt Huys Lane, New Amsterdam, now 75 Pearl Stree, New York City. He owned land in New Amsterdam, Flushing, Hempstead, and Jamaica, Long Island, New York, where he was the town Clerk.” Source: wilford.whitaker@comcast.net: From his paper: “Descendants of George (Aka Joris) Woolsey, pg: 2 of 15 *1646 - Was a witness for his brother-in-law Tomas Willit. *1647 - Bought land at Flushing, Long Island, NY.I, Thomas Robertson have sold to George Wolsey a house and plantation standing and situate in Flushing and the main bounds are to be seen in the book of the Town of Flushing, together with all the grain that is now on it and everything that is fastened by earth and nail, for the sum of one hundred and thirty guilders which is now paid me. . . . signed by Thomas Robertson in the presence of Jan Damen as witness, the 16th of August Ao 1647, in Fort Amsterdam in New Netherland. This is the mark "TR" of Thomas Robertson made by himself. J. Vinje. 16 August 1647: George Woolsey received a deed of land from Thomas Robertson, a previous English settler, of a house and plantation at Flushing, L.I. Source; New York Genealogical & Biographical Record, Vol. 3-4; Book: 974.7 B2n; pg: 129 Married Rebecca Cornell >ref>They were married in the Dutch church in New York. George in the marriage record, the name George Woolsey was disguised in Dutch and was called “Joris Wolzen;”Source: New York Genealogical & Bilgraphical Record: 974.7 B2n Vol 4-3 *1648 - Adriaen Keyser Thomas Hall, Martin Krigier and George Woolsey were appointed fire wardens to inspect the houses in the city by New Amsterdam Governor Peter Stuyvesant. *1648 - 26 Apr; Hendrick Bresart; Rebecca; Joris Wolsie, Jan Daly, Jonas Nuyting, Rebecca Wolsie - New Amsterdam (New York City) New York Reformed Dutch Church Baptisms 1646 - 1655 New York Genealogical & Biographical Record: Vol 7-8: Book: 9 74.7 B2n *1650 - 7 Aug; Joris Wolsey; Sara; Breyne Nuyting, Sara Van Brugge, Susanna Breser - New Amsterdam (New York City) New York Reformed Dutch Church Baptisms 1646 - 1655 *1652 - 13 Oct; Joris Wolsy, Rebecca; Joris; Carel Verbrugge and his wife, Hendrick and Elsje Nuton - New Amsterdam (New York City) New York Reformed Dutch Church Baptisms 1646 - 1655 *1653 - 20 Apr; Rendel Huwits; (no name given); Thomas Hall, Joris Wolsy, Elsje Nuton, Britje Baxster - New Amsterdam (New York City) New York Reformed Dutch Church Baptisms 1646 - 1655 *1653 - Was named as a cadet in the New Amsterdam (Burgher) Second Corp of Militia. From History of New Netherlands By Edmund Bailey O'Callaghan Appendix E, page 569: Muster Roll of the several Companies of the Burger Corps of New Amsterdam, 1653 Company 1: :Captain: Arent van Hattem :Sergeant: David Provoost :Corporal: Claes Cartensen :Lance Corporal: Willem Pietersen :Cadets: Claes Bordingh, Isaac Kip, Andries de Haes, Albert Coninck :Privates: Hage Bruynsen, Jan Gerritsen, mason, Hendrick Egberts, Hans Stein, Teunis Fredriks, Andries Hopper, Ary Jacobsen, Harmen Bilderbeeck, Thomas Lambertsen, Geurt Coertsen. Company 2: :Lieutenant: Paul L. van der Grist :Sergeant: Gerrit Loockermans :Corporal: Johannis Verbrugge :Lance Corporal: Conrad Ten Eyck :Cadets: Abr. Clock, Joris Woolsey, Isaac Foreest, Marcus Hendricks :Privates: Pieter Pietersen, Andries Edwarts, Cornelius Jans Seent, Barent Jacobs Crol, Auke Jansen, Jacob Tys van Heide, Wynand Gongelmans, Stoffel Elbertsen, Roelof Jansen Vouck, Harmen Thunisz., Cornelius Hendricksen, Jacob van den Bos, Dirck Jansen tot Loockermans, Egbert Gerritsen, Fredrick Hendricksen, Carsten Malys. Company 3: :Ensign: Van Beeck :Sergeant: Arent Dircksen :Corporal: Abr. de la Noy :Lance Corporal: Abr. Pietersen :Cadets: Nicolaes Boot, Jan de Cuyper, Michl. Pouwelsen, Cors. Pietersen :Privates: Hendrick Hendricksen, Jan Hutsen, Roelof Jansen, Claes Hendricksen, Andries Jochemsen, Johannes Withart, Abr. Martensen, Pieter Loockermans, Gerrit Gerritsen, Andries de Kuyper, Hendrick Gerritsen, Willem Albertsen, Lucas Andriessen, Bernard Wessels, Adam Roelantsen Company 4: :Senior Sergeant: Daniel Lush (Litschoe) (Paren. by O'Callaghan) :Corporal: Pieter van Naerden :Lance Corporal: Lodewyck Pots :Cadets: J. de Peyster, Egbert Woutersen, Math. de Vos, Anthony de Moor :Privates: Pieter Jacobsen, Egbert van Borsum, Albert Jansen, Jan Dircksen, Claes Tysen Cuyper, Cornelius Willemsen, Claes van Elsland, Jacob Vis, Harman Rutgers, Cornelius Jansen Coelen, Adriaen Blommaert, Jan Peeck, Lowris Cornelissen. *1657 - Was summoned to City Hall being one of the tapsters. The records of New Amsterdam from 1653 to 1674 anno Domini *1658 - Named in a law suit - Jan Aarsen or Jan Coopal, pltf v/s Joris Wolsy, Thomas Waldron, Philip Minturn, and Nicholas Emmerson, defts The records of New Amsterdam from 1653 to 1674 anno Domini - Pltf. demands in writing, that defts, be heard on their rendered declarations, and demands that Joris Wolsy exhibit the original declaration in English. Deft Joris Wolsey delivers the original declaration of the witnesses which being read with the translation was found to agree therewith. Deft. Joris Wolsy demands that the tobacco spinner shall declare on oath, that there was no good tobacco amongst that he sold to pltf., or that some of it was sold or repackt. Pltf. demands that Joris Wolsy shall declare on oath, that the tobacco was such that he had agreed for. Joris Woolsy appearing in Court, is asked if he will declare on oath, that the tobacco was delivered to him, with his knowledge according to conditions it was sold on? Answers, Yes. Jan Coopal appearing in Court was informed, that Joris Wolsy will declare on oath, that the tobacco was delivered according to conditions; declares that being done, he will pay for the tobacco. Joris Wolsy takes is oath in Court. Jan Coopal was therefore condemned by the Court to satisfy and pay Joris Wolsy for the tobacco in dispute. *1659 - Named as curator for estate of Isaac Allerton, the elder deceased. *1659 - Mentioned in the Estate of Joris Home The minutes of the Orphanmasters of New Amsterdam, 1655 to 1663 - Jeen Hom, widow of Joris Hom, appearing before the Board with her daughter is asked whether according to the order she made an inventory of the estate left by her husband. She answers that she will not wrong her children and she has promisted to Joris Wolsy and Tomas Hal to give to each child at marriage 200 fl: Joris Wolsy and Tomas Hal want to take the money into their charge, but she cannot agree upon that. Joris Wolsy declares that he has made no agrement with Jeen Hom for the settlement upon the children of their paternal inheritance. Joris Wolsy and Tomas Hal are authorized by the Orphanmansters to make an agreement with the widow of Joris Hom for the settlement upon the children of their father's estate and then to report to same to this Board, and they are further directed to have a good care of the children and their property. *1664 - Bought land from John Baylies Jr. in Jamaica, Queen Co., NY. John Baylies, Jr. - 15 Feb 1664 - sold to Mr. George Wooly Woolsey all my right of land & Medows in ye Town of Jemaico, viz: My house lot lying on ye west side of ye bever pond with Ten acres of Meadows, etc. Little Playnes NE 1/4 *1662 - 2 Jul; Richard Cornell; Elisabeth; Georgie Wolsy, Sara Bridge - New Amsterdam (New York City) New York Reformed Dutch Church Baptisms 1661 - 1665 *1664 - 19 Mar; Joris Wolsy, Rebecca; Marritie; Carel Van Brugge, Maritie Jacobs Varrivanger - New Amsterdam (New York City) New York Reformed Dutch Church Baptisms 1661 - 1665 *1664 - Rentioned involving the estate of Joris Hom. The Records of New Amsterdam from 1653 to 1674 Anno Domini: Minutes of New Amsterdam "Jan Lauwerens with Jan Jampingh, Pricilla Hom and her brother, all dhildren of Joris Hom (George Holmes) appearing, Jan Lauwerens represents, that the oldest of Joris Hom's children speak to him in quality as guardian with Joris Woolsy for their father's property, and as Joris Woolsey has removed from here, he demands to be also discharged from his guardianship..... *1683 - Was mentioned in "A List of the owne Estate of Jemaica. Anno 1683." horse 3ye 2ye 1ye oxe cowse 3ye 2ye 1ye swine land hds estate Geo. Woolsey Sen 2 0 0 0 4 6 2 4 0 0 36 2 168.00.0 *1686 - Was listed in a new patent to the town of Flushing issued by Governor Dongan. *1691 - Recorded a will in Orange Co., NY In the name of God, Amen, I GEORGE WOLSEY of Jamaica in Queens County upon Long Island being at present weak of body but through Gods mercy, of sound memory and perfect understanding and considering ye frailty of humane nature ye certainty of death ye uncertainly of ye time do make and ordain this to be my last WILL and TESTAMENT as followeth, that is to say, first and principally I bequeath my soul to God who gave it cleaned from its sins and uniquely through ye meritts of my blessed Saviour and Redeemer ye Son Jesus Christ and my body to ye dust from which it was first taken to be decently and Christian like intered at ye discretion of my Executors here after named and as for ye worldly estate God hath endowed me with all I do give and bequeath as followeth; That is to say 1st. item - I give and bequeath unto my well beloved and eldest Son, GEORGE WOLSEY all my lott of land being at ye Beaver Pond within ye town of Jamaica aforesaid. To have and to hold ye said Lott of land with ye appurtenances there on being to him ye said GEORGE WOLSEY, his heirs and assigns to ye only proper use of him ye said GEORGE WOLSEY, his heirs and assigns forever, 2nd. item - I give and bequeath unto my well beloved Son, THOMAS WOLSEY all ye fifteen acre lott of land lying to ye westward of Anthony Walters home lott in Jamaica afor said to have and to hold ye said lott of land all ye appurtenances there unto being to him ye said THOMAS WOLSEY, his heirs and assigns to ye only proper use, benefitt and behoof of him ye said THOMAS WOLSEY, his heirs and assigns forever. 3rd. item - I give and bequeath unto my well beloved Son, JOHN WOLSEY all ye my thirty acre lott of land lying to ye eastward by ye Little Plains runing within ye bounds of Jamaica a for said to have and to hold the said thirty acre lott of land with its appurtenances to use ye said JOHN WOLSEY, heirs and assigns to ye only proper use and benefitt and behoff of him ye said JOHN WOLSEY, his heirs and assigns for ever. I do also give and bequeath unto my said Son, JOHN WOLSEY after my decease, two oxen and all my wearing apperall. 4th. item - I do give and bequeath unto my well beloved daughter, MARY WOLSEY, one feather bed and bolster, two pillows, a pair of sheets and two coverlids to be delivered her at her day of marriage or is when she attains ye age of eighteen years, also one cow to be delivered her at ye same time. 5th. item - I give and bequeath unto my well beloved wife, REBECCA, all ye remainder of my land & tenements, good and chattels to have and to hold to her ye said REBECCA for and during her natural life, after her decease as followeth, that is to say all ye remainder of my house, land and meadow not already given. I do after my wifes decease give and bequeath ye same unto my three Sons, GEORGE, THOMAS & JOHN WOLSEY to be equall in portion without ye benefitt of joint tenancy or survivership and to usery of them, their heirs and assigns for ever and all my goods and chattels of what nature or kind soever ye shall be and remaine after my wifes decease, I give and bequeath unto my three Daughters, that is to say, SARAH HALLET, REBECCA WIGGINS & MARY WOLSEY to be equally divided between them. 6th. item - I do appoint, make and ordain my well beloved wife, REBECCA to be sole Executor of this my last Will and Testament, desireing all my children to behave themselves to their mother, lovingly each to other. 7th. item - Lastly I do hereby revoke, make void and null all former and other Wills and Testaments by me made and do appoint this to be my last Will and Testament. As Wittness my hand and seal at Jamaica ye second day of November in ye year of our Lord, Jesus Christ 1691. signed George Wolsey (Seal) Signed sealed and published in ye presence of: Thomas Willett - Daniell Whitehead - Andrew Gibb, Sr. Queens County (S - - ) At a Court of Common Pleas held at Jamaica this 23rd. of September in ye tenth year of ye reign of William ye Third, by ye grace of God of England, Scotland, France, and Ireland, King Defender of ye Faith and the last Will and Testament of ye within written, GEORGE WOLSEY deceased was forward by ye oaths of Capt. Daniell Whitehead and Andrew Bibb Gibb?, witnesses there unto subscribed and dye Executor herein mentioned whereby authorized to sact and do what Exectors by law are impowered to do the giving in bond to bring into ye Court of Common Pleas for Queens County a true and perfect inventory of all and a list ye goods and chattels of ye said Testator. Entered the 22nd.day of Sept.1698. Per - A. Gibb (Clerk) Queens County (Seal). *1698 - Will Proven. References Other descendants William Allen Shade 20:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) - He was my great x 8 grandfather and also my great x 9 grandfather twice over. __SHOWFACTBOX__